Episode 7842 (5th June 2017)
Plot Marlon wakes up in a strange bedroom and fears he's done something really stupid. As he goes to leave, the door handle breaks. After looking out the window he realises he's in Lydia's bedroom. Marlon enlists Paddy's help to get him out of Mulberry Cottage without being seen. In the Main Street, Nicola and Laurel talk whilst Paddy sneaks into Mulberry Cottage to free Marlon. Marlon reveals to shocked Paddy that he and Carly aren't engaged. Finn tries to sort a loan but is rejected. He feels guilty when Emma mentions they are behind with the rent on Dale View. Marlon and Paddy jump into the garden of The Grange to avoid Laurel spotting them, although she does see Marlon running away in a nightie. Nicola is freaked out to see a beaver soft toy in the factory office. April returns from school and immediately wants to see Carly. Marlon sends her and Leo upstairs whilst he explains to Paddy that he told Carly to go away with Matt. He remains adamant that he did the right thing. Ross gives Debbie a birthday present for Sarah. Charity mentions having a party at Wishing Well Cottage, so Debbie invites Ross along. April bangs on about wedding ideas and tells Laurel about Marlon and Carly getting married. When Lydia approaches, Marlon sends April and Leo into the café. Marlon is relieved when Lydia assures him nothing happened between them; he ended up in her nightie as he spilt coffee over himself. April walks out of the café just as Marlon mentions Carly left for good yesterday. She asks what he's talking about. Marlon sits upset April down and tries to explain Carly isn't coming back. Paddy reminds Marlon that despite April's reaction, he was right to end things. Lydia fills Sam in on the Marlon situation. Belle bumps into Lachlan in the shop and Lachlan continues to pretend his date with Sookie went well, making Belle jealous. April calls round at Tug Ghyll looking for Carly and Vanessa is shocked to learn Carly has gone. Emma returns from the bank and explains to Finn and Ross that she's still being paying the rent and bills on Wylies Farm without realising. She worries how they'll pay the rent on Dale View. Lydia tells Laurel that Marlon let slip they kissed, unaware Vanessa has called round with April. Vanessa isn't pleased but Laurel assures her she has the wrong end of the stick. Marlon rushes in. Samson comes across a box of his mum's old books, including a journal Alice wrote. Nicola screams when she opens her laptop to a screensaver of a cartoon beaver. Kerry and Lisa watch on from the factory floor in amusement. Nicola storms out and declares she'll be working from home. Lisa feels guilty but Kerry is determined to keep the wind up going. Marlon tries to explain nothing happened with Laurel and Carly left for a completely different reason but neither Vanessa nor April buy it. Marlon promises to make it up to April but she declares she hates her dad. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Lydia's bedroom, upstairs hallway, and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Hotten Road *David's Shop - Exterior *Dale Head - Front garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,630,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes